Baby, It's Cold Outside
by piercesbitch
Summary: Songfic - Chase tries to convince Thirteen to stay the night as his house, even though she shouldn't do so.  Song: Baby, It's Cold Outside


_I do not own this song or the show that it's written with. I simply wrote this because I though it would be cute and I wanted a Christmas-y themed fic done before Christmas. _

_Enjoy! _

Baby, It's Cold Outside

Remy slowly stood up from Chase's couch and let out a tiny sigh. "I really can't stay…" she said, reinforcing what she had mentioned when she first accepted his offer to come over, and looked at Chase as he stood up also.

"Baby, it's cold outside…" he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her once more. She pulled away from him and stepped away from him.

"I've got to go away…" Remy picked up her jacket that was lying on his leather chair.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Chase said as he stepped close to her once more. She put on her jacket.

"This evening has been-" she started to say as she moved away from him again, trying not to get caught up in him again.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," he grinned at her and she melted a bit; she really did want to stay.

"So very nice." Remy finished the sentence she had started and began putting her gloves on. Chase stopped her and held her hands in his.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," he looked in her eyes, leaving a small smile on his lips. She looked down and pulled her hands from his.

"My friend will start to worry." Remy had told him that her friend was staying with her for a few days; she had told her that she would be home before midnight.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"Foreman will be pacing the floor…" she said. He had seen them leave together. She figured he would be wondering where they were going and he would be jealous.

"Listen to the fireplace roar," Chase said and made a gesture to the fire that was warming the room.

"So, really, I'd better scurry." She sighed, worrying about what Foreman would say to her tomorrow.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry…" he complimented her and smiled softly. She blushed.

"The neighbors might think…" Remy trailed off, letting Chase figure out what she meant.

"Baby, it's bad out there…" He pointed out as they both glanced out of the closest window. It was snowing pretty hard.

"Say, what's in this drink?" she asked as she picked up the hot chocolate he had made her, but she hadn't had a chance to drink it.

"No cabs to be had out there," he answered, remembering that they had drove to his house together from work.

"I wish I knew how…" Remy said as she looked at him, for he had moved within inches of her again.

"Your eyes are like starlight now," Chase grinned and gazed into her eyes. She gazed back.

"To break the spell," she said quietly then forced herself to look away from him again and placed her hat on her head.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." He quickly pulled her hat from her hair again and tossed it on the couch.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir…" She made to move to stop Chase from moving closer.

"Mind if I move a little closer?" He smirked and placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried…" Remy looked at him again, her lips parted slightly.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" he smiled at her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I really can't stay…" she whispered softly and leaned closer to him.

"Baby don't hold out," Chase murmured as he looked at her.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside," she whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. She quickly pulled away from him before he could.

"I simply must go." Remy had turned away from him and grabbed her hat from the couch.

"Baby, it's cold outside," he said for the umpteenth time since she had started leaving.

"The answer is no," she turned to him and smirked slightly.

"Ooh, but it's cold outside." He grinned and stepped close to her.

"This welcome has been…" Remy started then thought over the proper adjectives to describe the night.

"I'm lucky that you dropped in," he sighed slightly, starting to think that he wouldn't be able to convince her.

"So nice and warm," she smiled as she found the right words, though they described how Chase felt when she was close to him.

"Look out the window at that storm," Chase said as he pointed to the window, it was snowing harder than the last time they looked out of it.

"House will be suspicious," she pointed out with an arched eyebrow. He moved closer to her and looked down at her lips.

"Man, your lips look so delicious." The statement made Remy blush as she thought of him kissing her. He noticed and smiled.

"My cat will be there at the door…" she sighed slightly, remembering that she now had a cat to feed since she had taken it in from the cold weather.

"Waves upon a tropical shore…" Chase said as he ran a hand over her wavy hair.

"My neighbors' mind is vicious." Remy glanced down, remembering how they would pester her about bringing home a different person every night.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious." He ran a thumb over her soft lips, causing them to part.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more." He grinned widely.

"Never such a blizzard before," he said to reinforce her decision to stay a little longer.

"I've got to go home…" Remy glanced out the window again, figuring she should leave before the storm got worse.

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there." Chase said then brushed her hair away from her face.

"Say, lend me your comb?" she asked as she realized that her hair must be a mess.

"It's up to your knees out there." He ignored her question and looked down at her legs. She was wearing a dress with leggings under them, certain not something to wear in a blizzard.

"You've really been grand." She smiled at him; he smiled back.

"Your eyes are like starlight now." He found himself gazing into Remy's eyes again. They really were the most beautiful things she has ever seen.

"But don't you see…?" She sighed, knowing that he didn't understand all the reasons why she had to leave.

"How can you do this thing to me?" He murmured, mainly to himself, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…" Remy said to Chase. She knew that both House and Foreman would bring their evening up tomorrow.

"Making my life long sorrow…" He murmured to himself again.

"At least there will be plenty implied." She sighed and looked down.

"If you caught pneumonia and died." He finished his sentence and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I really can't stay." She said again.

"Get over that old out," he chuckled softly and cupped her face again. 

"Ahh, but it's cold outside," she smiled and leaned her cheek towards his hand. It was warm and inviting, the opposite of how it was outside.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Chase grinned and nodded, agreeing with Remy's statement.

"Brr, it's cold…" She took a step closer to him and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's cold out there… Can't you stay awhile longer, baby?" He pulled back slightly and looked at her. She looked back at him.

"Well," she sighed. "I really shouldn't," she leaned her head against his chest, realizing how much she liked it there. "Alright," she smiled and closed her eyes. Chase grinned at his victory.

"Make it worth your while, baby." He smiled at her then leaned down to softly peck her lips.

"Ahh, do that again…" Remy murmured as he pulled away. He nodded then lifted her chin and placed a soft, warm kiss on her lips.


End file.
